


Mornings

by brackenpaw



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Sleepy Boys, literally the tiniest tiniest drabble i just wanted to write something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brackenpaw/pseuds/brackenpaw
Summary: Short fluffy drabble about how Isak loves waking up to Even every morning.





	Mornings

Isak loves waking up to the smell of fresh breakfast every morning. To the sunlight leaking into their room, casting itself in the space that his love had occupied some 10 minutes earlier. To the sound of Even singing to himself as he cooks, trying to stay quiet so as not to wake the boy he still believes is asleep but ever increasing in volume as he loses himself to the music. Nothing sounds more beautiful than that. 

Except, Isak thinks, perhaps the snuffling sound Even makes while he sleeps. Not quite a snore, but not just a breath either. The sound of a content, deep sleep. A comforting sound. One that makes Isak want to memorise it every time he hears it, if he could trace Even’s breathing he would. But as the night turns to morning, and the morning to day, Isak forgets the exact pattern the sounds make. It isn’t until the night again, when Isak presses his head to his sleeping boyfriend’s chest, that he remembers just how much he loves that sound. The feeling of Even’s steady breath on the top of his head comforts him to no end. The simple reminder that he is alive, that they are both alive, and they are alive together. God knows that they fought to get there. Both facing a thousand battles, some as a team, some as separate entities. Each step they took through the battlefield taking them, unknowingly or not, a step closer to this moment. 

A step closer to the mornings when Even is not up first. Mornings where Isak peels his face away from Even’s body to gaze at his face dappled in the sunlight. The soft yellow glow bringing out a beauty that Isak can just not grow accustomed to. Every day reliving the same shock that someone could look so perfect. Instead of the smell of cooking food, Isak breathes in Even’s scent as though it were more precious than oxygen. He is warmed not only by the suns tender rays, but by the feeling of home he gets in this boy’s arms. Still half asleep Even pulls Isak close to his chest again, his head now lying next to Even’s beating heart. Another glorious sound. Another gentle reminder that they are alive, and life is now.


End file.
